Love Admist the End
by NizzyTheFairy
Summary: When the world falls to ruin and the guilds fall into the dark. Will love still find a way to shine. As the dead walk the streets. Will the guild of Fairies make it out of this nightmare. First fanfic please read and review. Mainly Nalu slight gajevy, jerza, miraxus, gruvia.
1. The beginning of the end

**This is my first fanfic please read and review. Sorry if the characters are a bit ooc.**

"Lucy! Look out!" Screamed Natsu.

Lucy looked behind her to see one of those green skinned undead civilians about to grab her. Just as she thought it was over for her Bisca was in front of her and she got pulled into the mob of zombies as they feasted upon her body. She felt sick. Alzack pushed Lucy inside the guild hall and Natsu ran to Lucy pulling her into a large embrace.

"Alzack!" Natsu yelled while bashing on the door. Alzack had closed the door.

"Natsu..." Lucy whimpered into his chest.

"It's gonna be okay Luce. Everything will be okay" he whispered in her ear.

Levy ran out of the guild library yelling "Guys! Don't use magic!"

All heads turned to look at the petite blunette.

"These zombies feed off of magic power and any magic you use. The only way to kill them us to decapitate them. Although the more magic power they eat the stronger they get. So only use magic in emergencies."

"We have to avenge Bisca and Alzack!" Natsu yelled standing on a table. "We can't let their death be in vain!"

Natsu felt a set of arms wrap around him pulling him off the table. He looked down to see a blonde head hugging his chest. He could feel her heart racing and her trembling. Natsu stopped and lifted Lucy's head face his

"I swear I will protect you Lucy... It's going to be okay. I promise."

"T-Thank you Natsu." Lucy whispered.

"They liiiiiiiike each other." Happy giggled.

"S-Shut up Happy!" Both the blonde and pinkette yelled at the same time.

Gajeel stood up from behind the counter eating a couple screws

"Hey Salamander we have more issues than just your love life at the moment. We need to lock down the guild and secure the exits and windows."

Throughout the guild there were many mages agreeing and nodding their heads. After hours of barricading doors and windows the guild was completely fortified.

"I found some weapons in the back!" Yelled the older Strauss sister.

"Nice find sister. That is a manly find!" Elfman yelled from across the room.

The guild had separated the guys and girls. Guys slept on the 2nd floor and girls on the 3rd. When Lucy woke up she found a certain pink haired boy snuggled up to her. She blushed a deep shade of pink. Mira looked at the 2 of them smiling.

"My my, even when the world of magic might be coming to an end he is sleeping next to you" Mira giggled while giving Lucy a suggestive wink.

"M-Mira, don't say stuff like that." She coughed out while blushing even darker.

Lucy stood up slowly and kicked Natsu.

"G-Get outta my bed!" She screeched.

Natsu got sent flying across the room and woke up all the other girls.

"Natsu what are you doing here?!" Levy demanded.

"N-Nothing just heading down to the main floor." Natsu said as he smiled sheepishly.

"That's why you were in my bed?" Lucy questioned.

"Oooh~ he was in your bed Lucy. What else happened?" Levy asked while smirking.

"Noooothing." She squeaked out while turning red. "I'm going downstairs to the main hall."

She ran down the stairs to avoid further embarrassment. As she ran down the stair she could hear the moans of the zombies outside. She stopped where she was staring at the barricaded window and shivered she remembered the events of the previous day. She felt a warm hand on top of her and Natsu looking at her.

"It's okay Luce. They won't get us. And if they do get in I will protect you." Natsu said with a slight blush on his face.

"Thanks Natsu." She smiled and turned away from the window. "Let's go get some food."

They walked down together into the main foyer and saw the guild they were less rowdy and things were just gloomy. Jellal seemed to have arrived sometime as he was counseling Erza about the loss of Bisca and Alzack. Gajeel was trying to comfort Levy. Gray for once was comforting Juvia. Fairy Tail had lost its light. Many guild members were standing by doors with some sort of weapon.

"Natsu and Lucy come get a weapon." Laxus called from the bar.

The two went to Laxus and grabbed a weapon. Natsu grabbed a machete and Lucy picked up a crossbow.

"Will we really need to use these?" Lucy asked scared she might actually have to.

"It's okay Luce. I'll make sure you never have to." Natsu whispered.

The two sat down and ate some breakfast. As Lucy went over to Levy to chat for a bit he heard Elfman and Mirajane scream. The guild ran over to see what happened. They just stared in horror.

"Noooooooo!" Natsu screamed as he fell to the floor.


	2. Lucy I

_It had been a morning like any other Lucy got up to see Natsu in her bed and Happy there too. Her morning seemed normal but as the trio left for the guild there were no signs of people. Although they had been oblivious to this fact. As they get closer to the guild they notice a mob of civilians in front of the guild and the guild members attacking the civilians who seemed to be unaffected._

 _"Natsu! Lucy! Happy! Don't let those people bite you. They'll eat you alive." Alzack yelled._

 _Natsu and Lucy fought their way through just barely. They made it close to the door and were almost safe. They had stepped over several dead bodies of some of their guildmates._

 _"Lucy! Look out!" Screamed Natsu._

 _Lucy looked behind her to see one of those green skinned undead civilians about to grab her. Just as she thought it was over for her Bisca was in front of her and she got pulled into the mob of zombies as they feasted upon her body. She felt sick. Alzack pushed Lucy inside the guild hall and Natsu ran to Lucy pulling her into a large embrace._

 _"Alzack!" Natsu yelled while bashing on the door. Alzack had closed the door._

That memory played through Lucy's head as she stared at what she was seeing. She could barely comprehend the sight. Bisca and Alzack were still walking they had broken through a window and were biting Lisanna. She was dragged out the window where she lay blood smeared everywhere.

"No... Not again. Why do we have to lose you again Lisanna? LISANNA!" Mirajane cried out as her tears hit the floor.

Natsu just stood there his eyes full of rage. Laxus went over to Mira and picked her and sat her at the bar. They were whispering something that no one could hear. The undead were starting to crawl through the window.

"Oi let's get some wood over here!" Gajeel yelled practically unfazed as he swung his axe at a zombie that had made it inside. Jet and Droy carried over some wood and they nailed it to the window while Gajeel and Natsu fought off zombies trying to get in.

After the place was barricaded again Natsu couldn't find Lucy, and due to all the different people there he couldn't sniff her out so he ran up to the second floor and found Lucy sitting there.

"Luce? You okay?" He whispered as he sat next to her. He slowly put his hand on top of hers and looked at her.

Lucy looked away and mumbled. "I'm scared Natsu. What if those things get me. What if they get you Natsu? I don't know what I would do without you."

"Lucy I'm not going anywhere." Natsu made Lucy face him. "We've always been together since I met you. Lucy I will make sure we get out of this alive and together." He gave her his signature grin and stood up offering a hand to Lucy.

She took his hand and stood up smiling. "Let's get out of this alive, together with our nakama."

They walked down the stairs to the rest of the guild still holding each others hands. "Pink haired, browned eyed babies!" The couple looked to see a certain white haired maiden smirking.

They let go of each others hands and blushed. "Shush Mira." Lucy shouted. She sat at the counter and looked at Mirajane. "You doing alright?" Lucy asked gently.

"I'm going to be alright." Mira replied. A set of muscular arms wrapped around Mira's waist. Lucy smiled

 _"So the matchmaker has found her match"_ Lucy smirked to herself. _"What a cute couple."_

"Hey Lucy. What's up?" Laxus asked while settling his face on Mira's shoulder.

"Nothing much, just came to ask for a smoothie." Lucy responded

"A smoothie while the world could be coming to ruin. Nice idea." Laxus said. Mira went into the back to get some strawberries for the smoothies.

She came out and put them into the blender along with yogurt and milk. "So Mira you and Laxus eh."

She blushed a bit "hehehe ya. Seems like Mira the match maker has found her match"

Laxus just smiled and kissed Mira's cheek. She smiled at him and poured out the smoothie into 3 glasses. "To the end of the world" she lifted her glass.

"To the end of the world." The two blondes respond and they all took a big gulp of their smoothie.

They sat together drinking smoothie and chatting while on the other side of the guild Gajeel and Levy were chatting in a corner. Well more like Levy was trapped in a corner no thanks to Gajeel. Their faces were only centimetres apart.

"Oi Mira look over there." Lucy whispered slyly.

"Blue haired red eyed babies!" Mira scream as she smiled.

The couple in the corner looked at Mira then moved away from each other.

"You're telling me about this later Levy." Lucy shouted to Levy.

The guild then had some light shine over it as the daily things started to happen, Gray and Natsu fighting, Juvia marveling over Gray, Erza yelling at the 2 boys, everything was fine.

-time skip to the night-

Lucy and Levy walked up the stair to go to sleep when Lucy was pulled away from Levy without her noticing. The assailant pulled her into a closet and shut it.

Suddenly there was light and she saw the face of who pulled her into the closet. It was none other than Natsu Dragneel. There faces only inches apart he stared at her.

"Lucy... I need to tell you something." He whispered in a low husky voice. "Lucy I..."


End file.
